L'Akatsuki aux commandes
by Mangas-Forever
Summary: Quand l'Akatsuki écrit des textes, ça peut aller très loin, du moins, selon le membre qui l'écrit. Ca peut passer d'un OS à l'eau de rose, à un OS pervers et vulgaire. Le nom de l'Akatsukien ayant écrit un OS ne sera pas mis, à vous de le découvrir pour chaque OS. [Recueil d'OS]


**Premier OS, écrit par un membre de l'Akatsuki, mais lequel ? A vous de le découvrir !**

**Contient un OC (Yaezakura Yuki)**

**Rating: M.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ! NOR THE CHARACTERS !**

* * *

**OS 1 - Un verre de trop, ou pas.**

**Je me souviens de sa langue qu'il baladait un peu partout sur moi, me faisant grimper les échelons pour atteindre le septième ciel.. Je me souviens de ses mains caressant chaque parcelle de mon corps, de ses longs et beaux cheveux noirs, de ses yeux onyx me dévorant presque, de ses paroles si douces et rassurantes.. Malheureusement, tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir.. Le souvenir de ma première fois avec cet enfoiré de première qui s'est barré juste après. Oui, je peux être vulgaire, même si je suis une fille, mais, comprenez-moi. J'avais confiance en lui, je lui ai offert ma toute première fois, et il s'est tiré juste après. Vous vous attendiez à quoi.. Enfin, je m'attendais à quoi ? Un si beau gosse ne perdrait pas de temps avec une fille aux cheveux blancs, voyons. Oui, blancs, blancs comme la neige. Je ne sais pas de qui je les tiens, vu que ma mère est rousse et mon père blond. Peut-être que ma mère a cocu mon père, qui sait ? Enfin bref. Ce soir encore, je vais aller me saouler dans un bar pour essayer d'oublier cet enfoiré de première qui joue avec moi depuis le début. En ce moment même, je suis en train de m'habiller d'une robe rose pâle, et de coiffer mes cheveux en chignon. Je dois avouer que ma robe est assez.. Sexy.. Mais j'en ai rien à battre. Au pire, si je choppe un autre gars, il me fera oublier. Je sortis de la salle de bain après m'être bien maquillée, sans pour autant ressembler à un pot de peinture ambulant. Avant de sortir de chez moi, j'enfilai mes jolis escarpins d'un bleu très très clair, juste magnifique. Et c'est ainsi que je me dirigeai vers une discothèque, celle où je l'ai rencontré.**

* * *

**Arrivée sur les lieux, j'entrai après avoir salué les sorteurs à l'avant, tout deux très sympas, même si ils sont flippants à première vue, tellement ils sont baraqués. A peine ai-je eu le temps de rentrer que je me dirigeai déjà vers le bar. Après avoir bu et pas qu'un peu, je sentis un souffle dans mon cou. Une chaleur exquise s'empara doucement de mon corps lorsqu'une main glissa lentement sur mon ventre, me faisant frissonner de plaisir.**

- Alors comme ça, mademoiselle aime toujours quand je lui caresse le ventre ? Intéressant. **Fit une voix à mon oreille, une voix suave et si.. Si excitante, que je reconnus vite.**

**C'était lui.. Lui qui me faisait frissonner de plaisir, lui qui m'avait sauté et s'était barré après.. Lui, que je n'arrive pas à détester.. Cet enfoiré de première était là, collé à moi, son souffle chaud dans mon cou.. Encore une fois, j'étais en trin de tomber dans son piège.**

- T'inquiète pas ma belle, je te ferais rien ce soir.. A moins que..** Commença-t-il avant de donner un léger coup de langue dans mon cou, à un endroit assez spécial chez moi, me faisant très très légèrement gémir. **..Que tu ne veuilles de nouveau qu'on aille chez toi, pour assouvir nos désirs.

**La façon dont il a prononcé ses mots me fit frissonner de désir, alors qu'il recommençait à caresser doucement mon ventre. Rien qu'à entendre sa voix, j'étais déjà.. Excitée. Je fermai alors les yeux, le laissant m'embrasser doucement dans le cou, donnant parfois des coups de langue exquis. **

* * *

_**Je me souviens, la première fois. J'avais bu un verre de trop, comme aujourd'hui. Il m'avait excitée en se frottant sensuellement contre moi. Et c'est ainsi que nous avions fini dans un love hôtel. Il m'avait déshabillée lentement, avant de caresser mes cuisses et mordillant l'endroit sensible au niveau de mon cou, me faisant gémir doucement. Il passait sa langue sur mon corps, m'excitant encore plus. Ma respiration était erratique, mes sens étaient brouillés, j'en demandais plus en passant ma main sur son torse, finissant sur son pantalon. Quand j'avais commencé à le caresser, il avait sourit contre ma peau avant de me faire basculer au dessus de lui. J'étais en sous-vêtements, et lui, il était encore totalement habillé. J'avais donc décidé de l'embrasser en retirant doucement sa chemise, passant mes doigts sur son torse. Arrivant au niveau de son pantalon, je m'étais séparée de lui et l'avais lentement caressé, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir qui m'avait excitée encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. J'avais donc descendu mes lèvres lentement sur son corps, tout en donnant des coups de langues à certains endroit. Quand j'avais été au niveau de son pantalon, caressant toujours son sexe durcit à travers les deux tissus restant, je m'étais stoppée et avais retiré son pantalon et son boxer, découvrant son engin. A cette vue, je suis sûre que j'étais devenue toute rouge. Il m'avait attrapé doucement, me plaquant contre lui pour m'embrasser fiévreusement, inversant les positions, se retrouvant à nouveau au dessus de moi. N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, il avait dégrafé mon soutien-gorge, lorsque j'avais courbé mon dos sous le plaisir, après qu'il m'aie donné un coup de hanche bien placé. Il s'était ensuite penché et avait joué avec mes seins tout en donnant parfois des coups de hanches tous bien placés, me faisant gémir. Lorsqu'il avait passé une main sur ma culotte, caressant mon intimité à travers le tissu, je l'avais stoppé, même si mon corps en demandait plus.**_

_- A-Attendez.. Q-Quel est.. V-Votre nom ?__** Avais-je demandé, la respiration erratique.**_

_- Madara.. Uchiha Madara.. Et vous ?__** Avait-il répondu en m'embrassant doucement dans le cou.**_

_- Yuki.. Yaezakura Yuki.._

_**Me souriant, il m'avait embrassé une nouvelle fois, tout en retirant le dernier tissu qui nous séparait. Lorsqu'il avait recommencé à caresser mon intimité, j'avais laissé des gémissements de plus en plus forts m'échapper. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, je le voulais, pour ma première fois, là, tout de suite. Pour lui faire comprendre, j'avais donné un léger coup de hanche, nos sexes se touchant au passage, nous arrachant à tout les deux un gémissement de plaisir. Il avait donc arrêté de me caresser, et m'avait regardée dans les yeux. Dans un hochement de tête, je lui fis comprendre qu'il pouvait me prendre ma première fois. Il avait donc enfilé un préservatif qui était sur la table de nuit, écarté doucement mes jambes et s'était placé correctement, avant de me pénétrer doucement, me faisant crier de douleur. Pour faire passer la douleur, il m'avait murmuré des mots doux, avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse, et j'avais donné un coup de hanche pour lui dire que c'était bon. Il avait donc commencé à faire des vas et viens, au débuts lents, puis de plus en plus rapides, me faisant presque hurler de plaisir. Quand je m'étais sentie venir, je lui avais attrapé la nuque, l'attirant contre moi, pour ensuite l'embrasser sauvagement, gémissant contre ses lèvres. Nos langues s'étaient caressées, puis, nous l'avions rompu en poussant un dernier cri, l'orgasme nous atteignant tout les deux. Il s'était ensuite retiré, avait retiré le préservatif et avait été le jeter, avant de s'allonger près de moi et de me regarder de ses yeux onyx. J'avais tourné la tête vers lui, et il m'avait embrassé une dernière fois, pour ensuite me prendre dans ses bras. C'est ainsi que nous nous étions endormi, et que le lendemain, je m'étais réveillée sans lui.**_

* * *

**Je rouvris mes yeux d'un seul coup après m'être souvenue de cette soirée torride, avant de me tourner vers lui et de lui donner une énorme gifle, sous le coup de la colère. Me rendant compte de ce que je venais de faire, je regardai ma main, les yeux écarquillés, avant de le regarder.**

- Je.. Je suis désolée, je.. Je ne voulais pas..

**A peine avais-je eu le temps de prononcer ces mots qu'il attrapa ma main et me plaqua contre lui. En sentant son torse musclé contre ma poitrine, je ne pus retenir un léger gémissement. Il prit doucement mon menton et me fit relever la tête vers lui, avant de me sourire tristement.**

- C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du partir sans rien te dire, je m'en veux.. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu juste pour venir te chercher. **Me dit-il après un moment.**

- Pourquoi... ?** Demandais-je, surprise par ses paroles**

- Yaezakura Yuki, je vous aime, vraiment. Si je suis parti la dernière fois, c'est à cause d'une urgence, et vu que je n'avais pas votre numéro de téléphone, ni votre adresse, je n'ai pas pu vous contacter..

**Ses paroles me laissèrent sans voix. Il m'aimait ? Je baissai les yeux, réfléchissant à ses paroles, pour ensuite relever la tête et le regarder droit dans les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade.**

- Dans ce cas, prouvez-le moi, et arrêtez de me vouvoyer, s'il vous plait.

- A vos ordres, lady.. Mais faîtes en de même. **Fit-il, avant de mordiller doucement mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.**

**Il se détacha de moi, me prit la main et m'emmena sur la piste de danse, avant de me coller de nouveau à lui. Vu la musique, nous dansâmes collés ainsi, se frottant sensuellement l'un contre l'autre. A un moment, une fille se colla à lui, essayant sûrement de le draguer, mais se reçu un regard noir de ma part, et un joli vent de la part de Madara, qui s'était éloigné d'elle en se collant encore plus à moi. Il passa ensuite une main sur mes fesses, me faisant frémir, avant de m'embrasser langoureusement. Qu'est-ce que j'aime le sentiment qu'il me procure, ce qu'il me fait. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il mordilla doucement mes lèvres, le faisant sourire perversement. Vu que nous étions près d'un mur, il me plaqua contre celui-ci, avant de porter ses mains à ma taille pour me porter, tandis que j'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui. Nous nous séparâmes après un moment pour reprendre nos souffles, nous regardant droit dans les yeux. **

- .. Ca te dirait de venir chez moi ?** Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de mon oreille pour que je puisse l'entendre.**

**Un simple hochement de tête suffit. Il me lâcha doucement et prit ma main, avant de sortir avec moi, et de monter dans sa voiture pour partir en direction de chez lui. **

* * *

**Arrivés chez lui, il descendit de la voiture et m'ouvrit la porte, me laissant donc descendre. Glissant un main sur ma hanche pour me coller à lui, il marcha avec moi sur une allée bordée de roses,toutes magnifiques. Lorsque nous entrâmes, à peine eu-t-il le temps d'allumer la lumière et de retirer ses chaussures que je l'attirai vers moi pour l'embrasser, ayant aussi retiré mes escarpins. Souriant contre mes lèvres, il me porta et m'amena dans sa chambre, avant de me déposer sur son lit sans quitter mes lèvres. Il passa une main sous ma robe, remontant vers ma poitrine, m'arrachant un soupire de plaisir au passage. Il décida d'enlever ma robe et mon soutien-gorge, alors que je retirai sa chemise blanche. Mon souffle s'accéléra lorsqu'il me caressa du bout des doigts, avant de jouer avec ma poitrine plutôt volumineuse. Passant une main dans ses beaux cheveux noirs alors qu'il donnait quelques coups de langues bien placés, je gémis doucement. Quand il eu finit avec ma poitrine, il remonta à mon cou et commença à l'embrasser, laissant quelques jolies traces par-ci par-là. Il revint ensuite à mes lèvres et m'embrassa langoureusement, j'en profitai donc pour changer les rôles, me retrouvant ainsi au dessus de lui. Pendant le baiser, je retirai doucement son pantalon et caressai son érection déjà bien présente, lui arrachant quelques râles de plaisirs. Bon sang, il m'excite encore plus que la première fois, et j'aime ça. Je passai ensuite ma main dans son boxer et recommençai à le caresser, avant de le prendre en main et de faire quelques vas et viens, embrassant son torse en même temps. Je retirai ensuite son boxer, et, je n'eus même pas le temps de descendre encore un peu pour le faire grimper au plafond qu'il inversa les rôles, me faisant légèrement râler.**

- Gomen, Lady, mais je ne peux plus attendre..** Fit-il en retirant ma culotte humide et en insérant doucement un doigt en moi, me faisant gémir.**

- Nhh ~

**Il inséra un deuxième doigt en moi, me faisant littéralement grimper au plafond, entamant des vas et viens avec. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est.. Bon ! Après un moment, il retira ses doigts et les lécha doucement, alors que je mordais ma lèvre inférieure en frottant mes jambes l'une contre l'autre d'une façon assez excitante. Un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il m'écartait doucement les jambes et se plaçait à mon entrée après avoir mis un préservatif. Je l'attirai contre moi et l'embrassa fiévreusement, alors qu'il me pénétrait doucement et, après que je me sois de nouveau habituée, entama des vas et viens, de plus en plus rapides et violents, mais si.. Si délicieux. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui, donnant moi aussi quelques coups de hanches, nous faisant grimper les échelons pour atteindre le nirvana.**

- M-Madar.. Ah ~ .. Je vais.. Huuh ~** Fis-je en sentant l'orgasme approcher, tout en gémissant.**

- M-Moi aussi.. Y-Yuki..

**Après un dernier coup de hanche, nous criâmes à l'unisson nos prénoms, un orgasme délicieux s'emparant de nous, les portes du nirvana s'ouvrant doucement. Tout en m'embrassant, il se retira, me faisant gémir une dernière fois, avant de retirer le préservatif et de le jeter rapidement, pour ensuite s'allonger à mes cotés, me collant directement à lui, son odeur m'enivrant.**

- I love you, my lady. **Dit-il doucement en caressant mes cheveux après avoir défait le chignon.**

- Me too, my lord. **Répondis-je en me collant un peu plus à lui, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.**

**Je ne fus pas surprise de le voir encore endormis à mes cotés lorsque je me réveillai. Il m'aimait vraiment, et plus rien ne pourra nous séparer.**

* * *

_**Tadaaam ! Alors, à votre avis, quel membre de l'Akatsuki a écrit cet OS ?**_

_**Konan ?, Pain ?, Madara ?, Deidara ?, Tobi/Obito ?, Itachi ?, Hidan ?, Sasori ?, Kisame ?, Zetsu ?, ou Kakuzu ?**_


End file.
